


Leave

by mathsthetic



Series: Hermitcraft Story Stuff [13]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Backstory: this is from a roleplay, But as a Watcher, Death isn't permanent for everyone, Devak and I just use NPG as projection, Dubious Knowledge of Robots, Especially if you are triggered easy, He came back after this, Like he doesn't deserve any of what happens to him, Little bit before this EX died in lava, M/M, Mentioned Past of Assault, Mentioned Past of Rape, NPG didn't deserve this, NPG kinda gets abused in this, Please just like don't read, This roleplay is why I am drawing Keanu Reeves, non-descriptive violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsthetic/pseuds/mathsthetic
Relationships: Doc/Ren, Evil Xiusma/NPC Grian, Grian/Scar, NPGEX, Rendoc, scarian
Series: Hermitcraft Story Stuff [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670020
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devak_66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devak_66/gifts).



“There is one way I can help you out,” his voice was deep, dark, he sounded evil. I knew from the virus he had infected my newly implemented sensors with that he didn’t just sound evil, Doc was evil.

I didn’t want to ask, but it wasn’t like there was another choice, was there? “What is it?”

His response was only a single word but it dripped with fury from the events of the last week. I had been beaten, broken, abused, manipulated, raped, but he was the one angry over my part in all of this. The hybrid had explained that it was jealousy taking over him without bluntly stating that he was jealous of his own boyfriend “picking some stupid, ugly, heartless robot” over him.

“Leave.”

“What?” I really didn’t understand what exactly he had meant by the word, but a feeling deep in the pit of my stomach, behind my cooling system, new wiring and broken touch sensors, told me that asking that wouldn’t be the best idea.

Doc was now standing straight up, fixing his lab coat to remove the wrinkles from the fabric with an idle hand as he tried to avoid looking into my fearful eyes. His eye closed and then he drags a swivel chair to the table he had me strapped down on, sitting down and resting his elbows on the metal slabs. “Leave Hermitcraft forever. Write a letter to Evil Zizuma saying you are breaking up with him. Go to Grian and get him to open a portal to another world. Walk in and never come back. I will then and only then give you the antivirus.”

How could that be serious? How could he seriously ask me to..leave everything good I had since I was stuffed into the closet years ago.

“Zizuma won’t open a portal for you and you haven’t met Joe so he won’t help either. That leaves Grian, he wears Admin Stripes from his old world so you have to go to him.”

He wasn’t kidding.. 

“Only once you are there can you get this,” as he spoke, Doc pulled a flash drive from the pocket of his perfectly white lab coat. “This has the antivirus that will make this-” he punctuated his statement with a painful jab into my stomach, a feeling that a month ago wouldn’t have existed and a week ago would have just been uncomfortable that now felt like I was being crushed with a boulder- “go away.”

It burned with pain that bloomed through my torso, the kind of pain that would make me cry if I had the ability to do that. He could see the pain, but made no effort to save me from the steadily growing pain. “F-fine!” It hurt to speak with a strap tight around my neck, but I shouted anyway.

He releases the traps around my body at a painstakingly slow rate, making it uncomfortable for every single moment until he forces me to sit up. Doc dropped a pen, paper and a book to write on into my lap. “Tell him you are leaving.”

_Tell him I’m-- no, he can’t mean--_ “EX?”

“Who else would it be? You killed Helsknight, his boyfriend hates you, Grian will be showing you out the door and that stupid ghast can’t read. Now get to writing, you have three minutes,” his back is turned as he speaks, but I know better than to disobey him.

I start writing a formal goodbye to the man I love, he would be coming back later so maybe I could… I looked up and Doc was right above me, staring down at the words on the page.

The writing was shaky, but detailed that I would be leaving and it was nothing against Evil Xisuma. At the bottom, in the Galactic he and I worked on perfecting together, there was a secret note: _I love you, even after what Doc told me_.

Doc grabbed onto my arm, gripping tightly. “What does that say?” Secrets weren’t something he was really looking to have here. I thought of every option before dipping my head and telling the truth; that it says that I still love him. I just left out the part about Doc. He nodded, grabbed it from my hands and folded it into thirds, slipping it into the pocket of his jacket. “Stand,” he demanded after undoing the rest of the straps.

I listen. He grabs my torso, pulling me to him. It burns, but I cannot shed a tear. He jumps and flies off with his elytra. Evil X doesn’t use an elytra to fly, we just walk or fly via Kitten, his ghast. This is terrifying, I slam my eyes shut, not wanting to look at the nightmare that was the ground so far below us. He went to Grian’s mansion, a place I had seen a lot more of in the last month than ever before.

Grian was outside, sitting with his boyfriend on a comfortable spot in a grassy garden, just watching the starry sky. Doc dropped me first, causing more of a disturbance to my extremely painful sensors, a gasp leaving the bottom of my throat was the only hint at pain I was willing to give that monster.

“NPC, Doc!” He greeted with that cheery smile, I hadn’t been able to look at it since his abuse, after I lost my memories, without seeing what he said about my boyfriend. No, I guess that was sort of a breakup letter, wasn’t it? It didn’t matter what my relation to the admin’s clone was, either way it hurt to remember. I tried to look away from my creator, but my coding told me I should look up and treat him like a god.

“He has something to ask,” Doc pressed a heavy hand on my shoulder and I hardly hid the wince on my face from the pain that it caused. I gave a short nod, agreeing with him.

Grian slid a small way from Scar, offering a comfortable look of “you can tell me” without saying anything. It was sincere, he clearly regretted what had happened before, it was easy to tell. I wanted to hug him close and say that I would forgive him, that I wanted my dad back, but Doc’s evil glare was down my back, so I couldn’t.

“I want to leave this world.” Everyone looked shocked at the sudden change. I had wanted nothing more than freedom in this world for as long as Grian himself had been in it, but there was never a time I had wanted to leave it. “Can you open a portal to another world and just..let me leave?”

A hand covered his face, Scar looked heartbroken as well. Doc was hiding his internal smirk with a neutral face, one that showed he had known before. Grian nodded slowly, motioning for Scar to lend his elytra for a moment and to stay there. Doc, Grian and I, now wearing a borrowed pair of wings that belonged to the wizard, flew into a massive hole. Inside was a portal.

I shed the wings, passing them to Grian, who tucked them away. Then, I turned and stared at Doc, getting a little flash drive containing the antivirus, tucking it away so my creator wouldn’t spot it. His hand touched the portal’s obsidian and it started to glow. The color of the portal itself had changed too, now where the spirals there were little rectangles and the color was a brighter purple color.

Grian forced a hug, damn it hurt, but I returned it the same. He whispered that I could give him a message and he would be there to get me. I nodded, but didn’t take it to heart, I could never come back. I waved to everyone there, glaring at Doc after Grian had taken off, likely to cry with Scar, and then stepped into the portal.

The thing I hated more about leaving this world, was that the monster that is Doc was the last face I will ever see. What an asshole..

I plugged the flash drive behind my ear, feeling as all of my pain melted away into nothingness. It was the first good thing to come from this day.

When my eyes opened again, swirling feeling drained away, there was no portal, no way to get back. The ground looked like sandstone with a strange rectangular pattern, matching what was in the portal before I had stepped through. This was an empty world, but it wasn’t always this way.

I remembered when Grian would let me build here before he tucked me away and hid me from the world. I could think about the past or about Hermitcraft and neither sounded good, so I started walking off to where I could get some resources and build shelter.

When I was making a small rustic shack, a voice picked behind me. One I had all-but forgotten.

“NPG?” The voice was Taurtis.


End file.
